YuGiOh:The Millennium Chronicles
by Noodle-Brained Kitsune
Summary: *DEAD* Yugi and company start high school. But in the midst of this all,a theft of an ancient artifact brings them, and some new faces together for an adventure not soon forgotten. OC ALERT!


A/N:Hey everyone! This is my first installment of Yu-gi-oh:Millennium Chronicles.

_Reader Alert!:_ This does in fact contain original characters that take major roles. One of these character is also an athletic girl with a yami. Before the red lights turn on, note that this does not entail 'Mary-Sue'. This means that it is definite, 100% that she will have character flaws, will not be 'all loved', will not have a overly-angsty tragic past, and will not entrance half the male population in Japan. Also, she most defenitely NOT fall in love with Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Malik, Yami Malik, Jou, or even Pegasus (Who I'm pretty sure is dead anyway,which makes that last one redundant).

Okay,I'll admit she will have a thing for a character in the series, but it's certainly not a main character. Perhaps those of you who know Japanese fluently can figure out who by context of name. (Just don't tell anyone.)

Now if the thought of an original character puts you off in any way, shape, and form, I suggest you press you back button right now rather than reading through this and flaming the reviews. Flaming is not only improper netiquette, but is also offensive. You have been warned

Thank you for reading and if you haven't pressed the back button,enjoy the fic.

_Standard-Semi-Original-Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh!.I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! So there. And also the only thing I own(I think,hope,etc.)is the plot...And any original characters that crop up. ^^;;

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_ I have a very very old computer and no means to afford a new one so beware of spelling and gramatical errors.Original character alert. I'm not sure how the Battle City story arc and afterwards ends yet (*hint,hint*) , so I can't place the timeline exactly.Ryou will be refered as Ryou and his yami will be refered to as Bakura.

/Any hikari talking to their yami/  
//Any yami talking to their hikari//  
_'Blah'_-Thoughts

While I did my best to research on schooling in Japan,I may have some flaws. Don't nitpick and go on a flaming spree. Send me a polite E-mail,telling me what to correct.

Also,my direct knowledge of Japanese consists of the first two pages of a tiny paperback book that teaches you Japanese...so if I mess up names...X_x..I'm sooo sorry! And expect there to be little or no Japanese phrasings,with the exception of honorific titles possibly.

###########################

_'Yu-Gi-Oh:The Millennium Chronicles'_

It was a beautiful day in the city. 

This was a good thing as the day happened to begin the school term. At one of the city high schools, students milled about the classrooms and the halls, waiting patiently for the first morning bell to ring.Among them, a familiar knot of students were holding deep,thoughtful discussion.

"I'm telling you Honda, in Star Wars, Anakin IS Darth Vader!"

"No way,Jou, he's a clone!"

Correction: Not-so-deep conversation.

###########################

Ignoring Jounouchi and Honda as their argument became more heated, Yugi decided to hold conversation with Ryou and Anzu.

"Can you believe it? It's our first day of high school!" Yugi said cheerfully. That wasn't the only thing Yugi had to cheer about. During vacation he had also managed to grow a few inches and couldn't be mistaken for a kid as so often before.

"It's almost a whole new world." Ryou agreed, nodding. 

"I'm just glad all of us were able to pass our entrance exams and end up in the same high school. I was afraid we'd end up in different schools." Anzu said, smiling.

###########################

A person stalked down the halls, oblivious to the stares being recieved and the fact that students were visibly trying to avoid them.

_'I hate this place. I want to go home back to Osaka. At least people knew me there...'_

Irukako touched one of the scars that marred the face. Irukako's face.

_'Yes, I absolutely ADORE these people staring at my wonderful scar. Oh and we can't forget staring at it's brother too.'_

Irukako scowled and adjusted the collar of the uniform.

_'Ugh..These collars are so stiff...At least the pants fit nicely.'_

As they continued down the hall, passing a group of fellow students, two of which were discussing some American movie,they failed to notice a notebook falling to the ground. 

###########################

Yugi picked up a notebook from the ground.He peered at it for a moment before flipping to the front cover and reading the untidy scrawl of the owner.

"Did anyone see who lost their notebook?"

Jounouchi took time off from his debate with Honda to respond. "I think I saw it drop out of that one guy's bag while he was passing by."

Anzu sighed in exasperation. "There are plenty of guys that just passed by,can't you be more specific?"

"It's that guy over there with the blue hair as long as Ryou's." He shrugged.

Yugi ran up to the person. "I think you dropped this!"

They paused and looked at him.Without a word, they snatched the book rudely out of Yugi's hand and continued walking.

"Hey buddy!" Jou yelled after them,grabbing their arm. "You don't have to be so rude about it,you could at least say thank you."

In reply,they yanked their arm out and started walking. Jou by this time had had enough and shoved them.

"Hey! I'm talking to you jerk-ass!"

Turning around,they suddenly elbowed Jounouchi into the wall,pining him there.

"Leave me alone."

Just then, the bell rang and they disappeared into the crowd of students.

Jounouchi rubbed his head. "What's her problem?"

Honda raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'he'?"

"Just because they're wearing the guy's uniform doesn't necessarily mean it's a guy. She's a girl."

###########################

The gang shuffled in just as the warning bell rang,announcing the beginning of the day.

"First day of school and we meet a psychotic tomboy." Jou muttered,collapsing in his desk.

"I wouldn't relax too much..." Ryou said thoughtfully, glancing around the room.

"Why's that?"

"She's in our homeroom."

###########################

Muwahah.Cliffie cliffie. ^_^....Really,review and tell me what you think. As usual, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome, and flames will be used to chase around hapless dust bunnies that attempted to take over my room.

And yes, those 'They's and 'Them's were meant to be there. I wanted it to be a vague as possible ^^;; At least I hope it was,because I hope I didn't accidentally drop hints in the author's notes..


End file.
